Protège Moi
by Hell di Sanseverini
Summary: O mundo de Sakura Kinomoto cai diante de seus olhos. A unica saida para lidar com isso é se auto destruindo e atingindo aos culpados da muralha que ela construiu para se proteger. Será que o amor de um garoto é capaz de salvá-la de si própria?
1. AVISO

Olá a todos!

Bom, os que lêem Protège Moi devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu. Esse é um projeto que eu tenho vontade de fazer há muito tempo, mas que eu estava escrevendo em uma fase de pouca inspiração. Por isso, eu estava com alguns problemas com algumas coisas na estória. Fiquei com medo de deixar certos fios soltos. Então outro dia resolvi sentar e começar a reescreve-la. A principio os capítulos não vão sofrer muitas mudanças, mas esses vão estar - na minha opinião, pelo menos - melhor apresentados. E eu passei a observar meus personagens, seus motivos e seus comportamentos. E eu estou tentando escrever agora de acordo com isso. Eu achei melhor fazer isso do que continuar seguir com ela de qualquer maneira e depois perder o interesse.

Eu não sei muita coisa que vai acontecer ainda, mas diferente de como eu estava escrevendo antes (criando o capítulo na hora) eu pretendo analisar bem antes de escrever. O primeiro capítulo revisado será postado semana que vem e eu pretendo postar toda semana, provavelmente as sextas feiras.

Espero que vocês compreendam e acompanhem Protège Moi versão revisada. Darei o meu melhor a esta fic, não só por vocês mas porque estou tentando recuperar a paixão que eu costumava ter pela escrita.

Obrigada a vocês e os aguardo semana que vem.

Beijos,

Hell di Sanseverini


	2. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer****: **Card Captors Sakura não pertence a mim e sim ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Um**

- Sakura, desça daí.

- Não. - respondeu debochada

- Isso não tem graça.

- E desde quando você se importa? Você me acha um peso.

- Eu sou seu irmão, é lógico que eu me importo. Mas isso não muda o fato que você está sendo um peso, merda. - Touya gritou - Ou você acha que é legal ver sua irmã se equilibrando no telhado? Ver você bebendo demais? Agindo que nem uma doida varrida. Eu não agüento mais isso.

- Você não age como um irmão, não age como se você se importasse. Nem meu próprio pai se preocupa comigo. A única coisa que interessa a ele é aquela empresa de merda e sua ascenção política. Não - Sakura se calou por um momento, com a feição pensativa - na verdade, eu não sequer tenho um pai. Meu pai está morto. – Sakura abriu os braços e voltou a gritar – Vocês ouviram? Fujitaka Kinomoto está morto. Morto! Voltem para suas casas. E vocês que estão em casa, é, vocês mesmos, consigo vê-los pelas frestas de suas janelas, seus grandes fofoqueiros de merda. Vão dormir. Isso é problema de família.

Já passava das duas da manha, em um dos bairros mais bem localizados da cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura Kinomoto estava em cima do telhado de sua casinha amarela de dois andares, usando a roupa com que fora para uma festa na casa de uns meninos ricos, um short jeans curto e com uma camisa de banda propositalmente rasgada, segurando uma garrafa de vodka que estava pela metade enquanto ela, visivelmente bêbada, gritava, procurando equilibrio em cima do telhado. A algazarra chamou a atenção dos vizinhos, que sairam de suas casas vestidos de pijamas e hobbys para assistirem mais um show da filha mais nova do grande empresario Fujitaka Kinomoto.

- Eu chamei a policia, Kinomoto – gritou uma senhora, que morava na casa a esquerda da sua

- Pois que chamem. Eu sou uma Deusa Dourada.

- Você é uma grande idiota – disse Touya

- Eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude – disse uma garota colocando a mão no ombro de Touya – Sakura, desça daí.

- Rika, graças a Deus – Touya parecia aliviado ao ver a menina ali. Se havia uma pessoa que poderia tirar Sakura dali de cima, essa pessoa se chamava Rika Sassaki.

- Rika, querida. – Sakura abriu um sorriso e deu uma rebolada desajeitada que quase a fez perder o equilíbrio – Uh, essa foi quase ein.

- Sakura, estão todos olhando. Por favor. Não faça nenhuma besteira. Não faça isso conosco. Estamos aqui por você.

- Não. Não. – ela gritou mais forte – Ninguém está aqui por mim. Eu estou sozinha.

- Sakura – os olhos de Rika se enchiam de lágrimas – eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estive aqui. Não vale a pena.

- Não, eu estou sozinha. Saiam todos vocês daqui. Saiam seus enxeridos. Vocês não precisam dormir? Viver uma vida pacata, trabalhando de nove as cinco, criando seus filhos para que eles não fiquem como eu. Pra que seus filhos não virem Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura esbravejou, jogando a garrafa de vodka com tanta força que ela foi cair na calçada. Os vizinhos, assustados, afastaram-se mais do gramado verde, ao verem os cacos de vidro espalhados no chão. Ninguém sabia o que ela planejava fazer. Queria se jogar, se perguntavam alguns. Apenas quer um pouco de atenção, se perguntavam outros. Sakura apenas queria enlouquecer, se libertar, não ser mais uma vítima nas mãos de seu pai. Ela sentia-se satisfeita ao pensar no quão louco de raiva ele ficaria se descobrisse que ela estava há sabe-se lá quanto tempo armando esse escandalo para um eleitorado em potencial. Na última vez que fora a Tomoeda ele havia se encontrado com Touya e contou a ele seu plano de se candidatar a prefeito da cidade. Sakura faria qualquer coisa para expô-lo, para arruiná-lo. Ele não se importava se ela realmente fosse se jogar, apenas em como isso refletiria nele. Ele era o culpado de tudo, ele merecia isso. Ela o arruinaria da mesma forma que ele arruinou a ela e a sua mãe, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

- Sakura, eu posso ir até ai? – Rika perguntou receosa

- Não estou a fim de receber visitas no momento.

- Eu vou subir lá – Touya foi parado pelas mãos de Rika

- Não faça isso, não sabemos o que ela pode fazer.

- Fazer? Você não está vendo? Ela já está fazendo! - disse apontando para o telhado - É isso que ela quer. Subir nesse palco escroto que ela montou e me enlouquecer.

- Será que você pode tirar essa garota maluca ai de cima? - chegou uma outra senhora, visivelmente irritada, ao lado de Touya

- Isso é um assunto de familia.

- Deixou de ser assunto de familia quando essazinha expõe a vida de vocês pro bairro inteiro.

- Será que a senhora, com todo respeito pode ir se foder e sair daqui? - gritou Touya

- Calma. - Rika virou-se para a mulher - Por favor, a senhora pode se afastar? Não está vendo que já estamos nervosos o suficiente sem precisarmos de influênia externa?

- Essa menina vai arruinar o nome dessa familia.

- Obrigada pela aviso. - disse Rika irônica, enquanto a senhora voltava-se para junto da multidão

- Porque, Sakura? Porque? Você não pode sentar comigo e dizer o que você quer, cara a cara, sem _isso_? Sem essa maldita palhaçada.

- Porque não seria divertido.

Touya colocou as mãos nos cabelos, esfregando-os nervosamente, enquanto caminhava em circulos. Sakura viu um rapaz chegando correndo. Achou engraçado. Estava rolando uma verdadeira festa em seu quintal. E ela era a anfitriã. Certo, uma anfitriã que coagiu os convidados a estarem lá, mas ainda assim uma anfitriã.

- Yukito, só faltava você. – Sakura acenou.

- Yukito. - balbuciou Touya. Ele realmente estava lá.

- Eu estou aqui. - disse ele chegando e abraçando Touya

- Eu só quero dizer que minha missão aqui está cumprida. - Yukito e Touya olharam para ela - Pois eu consegui reunir esse lindo casal de bichas novamente. Eu estava aqui, bebada, e enquanto todos vocês achavam que eu só queria me matar, eu apenas fazia isso pelo amor. - Sakura começou a rir

- Não faz isso, Sakura. Você não é assim.

- Eu sou assim, Yukito.

- Não deixe as coisas de fora te atingirem. Sabe, eu acompanhei tudo o que você passou, eu acompanhei as mudanças no seu irmão e no seu pai também. Eu convivo com o resultado de tudo isso. Como o seu irmão se distanciou. Não foi só de você, Sakura. Foi de tudo. E você também se distanciou. Olhe ao redor. Só sobramos nós. - ele olhou para o lado - Vocês Kinomotos afastaram todas as pessoas que amavam vocês. Mas eu estou aqui, a Rika está aqui e muitas outras pessoas também estariam aqui. Não só aqui, mas em geral, na vida de vocês, no dia a dia.

Apesar da feição zombeteira Yukito sabia que Sakura o ouvia. Apesar de saber que de todas as amigas do passado, ela ainda havia conseguido manter Rika, ele sabia que conhecia muito mais a menina do que a amiga. Os laços com Rika surgiram quando ambas passaram a frequentar os mesmos lugares, aproximadas pelas festas e bebedeiras. Mas Rika mantinha seus laços, e não ia tão além como Sakura. Ela queria experimentar, queria ver como era. Sakura não. Ela queria se afundar, e levar todos com ela. Mas ele conhecia como a palma da mão dele a verdadeira Sakura Kinomoto. Ele praticamente a viu crescer, amadurecer e se tornar quem ela foi... e é. Ela sentia o peso das palavras dele, ela até mesmo sentia o peso das palavras dela. Ele colocava a mão no fogo como ela certamente preferia estar abraçada com o irmão ao invés de estar assim. Mas as pessoas em quem ela mais confiava a trairam quando ela mais precisou. Sendo assim, trancou-se dentro de uma casca, para não se machucar novamente. O que Yukito não sabia era se ela percebia ou não que desse jeito ela se machucava muito mais.

- O que um viado sabe da vida?

- Quer saber? Não adianta, Yuki. Ela não quer ser ajudada. Ela só quer nos fazer de idiotas. Quer ficar ai? Fique! Quer morrer? Morra. Eu não me importo mais.

Um barulho de sirene começou a se aproximar e Sakura olhou ressentida pela primeira vez desde que subira naquele telhado. Ela virou-se em direção a porta que a levaria para o sotão, mas virou-se mais uma vez para frente, olhando para Touya, antes de entrar na casa.

- Finalmente a verdade.

Sakura fehou a porta do sotão atrás de você e engoliu suas lágrimas. Fez sua pose de forte e começou a descer as escadas do sotão, enquanto ouvia passos fortes subindo a escada da casa, que ela sabia ser de Touya.

- Vai se ferrar. - ela disse quando o viu vindo em sua direção

- Não fale assim comigo.

- Eu falo como quiser.

- Eu cansei de você, Sakura. Cansei. Você merecia uma boa surra. - ele segurou o braço dela

- Pois é, mas você não é meu pai para me dar surras.

- Mas eu sou seu irmão. – Sakura sorriu debochada – Isso me dá o direito de te fazer dormir de bunda roxa.

- Uh, estou tremendo de medo.

- Sakura Kinomoto – os dois olharam para trás e viram o homem uniformizado – Você terá que me acompanhar. – Touya a soltou

- Já foi tudo resolvido, policial. - disse Sakura dando de ombro

- Isso nós veremos na delegacia. – o policial se aproximou dela

- Não, eu não vou.

- Se alguém pagar sua fiança, você pode ser liberada ainda hoje a noite. Mas teremos que ir para delegacia resolver isso tudo.

- Não. Isso é um truque. Já está tudo resolvido.

- Sinto muito. Mas você terá que nos acompanhar.

Sakura ameaçou correr de volta para o sótão, mas foi pega pelo policial. A menina tentava se livrar dele, mas não conseguia. Deu um chute no saco do homem e saiu correndo escada abaixo, passando feito um furacão por Rika e Yukito, mas pega pelo outro policial. Os dois policiais a imobilizaram e a algemaram. Sakura gritava e se sacudir, em vão.

- Agressão a um oficial? Vai passar uma noite na cadeia.

- Não! – Sakura procurou Touya com o olhar – Pague minha fiança, dê a ele o quanto eles quiserem.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro aqui e tenho que acordar cedo. Amanha eu passo lá.

- O que? – a menina gritou desesperada – Você é um cretino.

- Touya, não faça isso com ela.– disse Yukito

- Ela precisa aprender a se controlar.

- Sakura. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Rika tentou amenizar a situação

- Só vai ficar tudo bem quando eu matar esse babaca – Sakura gritava enquanto os policiais a levavam para a viatura

- Posso acusá-la de ameaça de morte, policial?

- Seu idiota, seu canalha, cafajeste, pilantra, viado...

- Preconceito também? – Touya a cortou enquanto ela continuava xingando-o

- Cachorro, seu filho da pu – Sakura foi cortada ao ser jogada no carro e ter seu som abafado pelas janelas fechadas.

- O show acabou. Voltem para suas casas. – disse o policial dispersando os curiosos, antes de entrar no veiculo e ir embora

- Tem certeza que foi melhor, Touya? A Sakura não vai te perdoar por isso. - perguntou Rika preocupada, olhando para a amiga

- Será apenas mais um rancor para ela ter de mim. Não podemos deixá-la agir que nem uma criança mimada e sair impune. Talvez passando uma noite na cadeia fria ela pense bem antes de armar mais um espetáculo desses.

- Não é que eu ache que as atitudes dela esteja certas, Touya, mas Sakura sofreu muito após a morte de sua mãe. Ela se afastou. E mandá-la para a cadeia não irá trazê-la de volta. Só irá mandá-la para mais longe. Um dia você vai ver o quanto você errou com a sua irmã e que grande parte disso é sua culpa. - disse Yukito. Touya se calou. - Bom, já que aparentemente tudo foi resolvido, eu vou embora.

- Não vá, Yuki. - suplicou Touya - Temos muito a conversar. Eu preciso de você.

- Se quiser conversar com alguém, ligue para Kaho. Boa noite, Rika.

- Boa noite, Yukito.

- Yukito! - Touya tentou pegar sue braço quando viu o namorado dar as costas mas foi segurado por Rika

- Deixe-o ir. Dê-lhe tempo.

- Que droga. - Touya escorregou na grama - Eu afasto todos o que eu amo.

- Sabe - disse a menina abaixando-se ao lado de Touya - Yukito não deixa de estar certo. Vocês afastaram todos. E o pior de tudo, afastaram-se um do outro. Você lembra o quão unidos vocês éram? Eu me lembro. Você acompanhava Sakura toda manhã até a escola e sempre foi super protetor com ela. Vocês aguentaram a queda do casamento dos seus pais juntos. Ela dizia que você era a unica rocha que ela conhecia. Mas você não era tão firme, não é sua culpa. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu entendo que você também esteja fraco. Mas você tem que pensar nela. Tem que pensar na sua irmã. Ela ouviu sua conversa com a professora Mizuki. Ela tentava soar irritada, mas eu sei que não é isso. Suas palavras a magoaram.

- Não era para ela ouvir tudo aquilo. Eu estava irritado, cansado. Está tudo ruindo. Eu precisava desabafar com alguém e Kaho me entende. Yukito não entende isso. O quanto mais ele se afasta de mim, mais próximo ele me deixa dela. Com quem mais eu posso me abrir desse jeito?

- Converse com ele. Vá até a casa dele amanha e abra seu coração pra ele, mostre que não há motivos para ele desconfiar de você. E quanto a sua irmã, por favor, tire ela da cadeia. Eu não sei se você vê que tudo isso que ela faz é reflexo do sofrimento dela. Não permita que ela sofra mais.

Touya respirou fundo. Eles deviam estar certos. Ele queria ajudar Sakura, mas parecia que tudo o que fazia tinha o efeito contrario. Ele estava perdido. Não sabia como recuperar sua confiança, como lidar com sua lingua ferina e com suas respostas ácidas. Era um homem estourado. Havia herdado o temperamento de Fujitaka, coisa que não o agradava. Mas por mais que ele quisesse agir na diplomacia, sua irmã o enervava de tal maneira que quando percebia já estava gritando mil e uma coisa para ela. Coisas que sequer sentia e pensava. Ela o machucava e, por instinto, acabava magoando-a também.

- Está certo. Vou pegar o dinheiro e ir lá. Quer me acompanhar?

- Eu acho que isso é algo que você deve fazer sozinho. E, na verdade, eu não quero estar perto dela nesse momento. Vai acabar sobrando pra mim. No entanto, eu aceito uma carona pra casa. Eu vim de taxi até aqui, sabe.

- Tudo bem. Vamos lá. - disse levantando da grama e ajudando Rika a fazer o mesmo

A vizinhança pode, então, voltar a dormir.

* * *

Olá a todos!

Bom, as mudanças que esse capítulo sofreu foram mais para arrumá-lo, em narrativa e diálogos. Espero que gostem dessa minha melhora. Semana que vem eu postarei o capítulo dois.

Sejam bonzinhos, mandem reviews. É gostoso escrever, mas é muito bom também saber que estamos sendo lidos.

Um beijo a todos,

Hell


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Disclaimer****: **Card Captors Sakura não pertence a mim e sim ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**

Sakura finalmente acordou, porém sem vontade alguma de levantar. Sua cabela latejava e sentia-se enjoada devido a bebedeira de ontem. Touya foi pagar sua fiança. Nunca tinha parado na cadeia, era bem parecida com as dos filmes. Ficou sozinha numa cela, sentada murmurando sobre o pai e o irmão. Este era seu útimo dia de férias e ela o desperdiçaria de ressaca. "Parabéns, Kinomoto, você é uma estúpida". Sakura tentou aos poucos sentar-se na cama, evitando movimentos bruscos. Sentiu seu estomago embrulhar e levantou-se de supetão, correndo até o banheiro, vomitando em sua privada.

- Ai - Sakura murmurou antes de vomitar mais - Eu nunca mais vou beber.

Ficou durante um tempo sentada no chão do banheiro, esperando sentir-se melhor para se levantar. Aos poucos, se apoiou no móvel da pia e se colocou de pé. Tampou o vaso sanitário e deu descarga. Abriu a torneira, gargarejou um pouco de água para tentar melhorar o gosto de sua boca e em seguida jogou um pouco daquela água gelada em sua nuca e seu rosto. Levantou a cabeça e se encarou no espelho. Sua feição estava terrivel. O cabelo relativamente comprido estava embaraçado e bagunçado. Não tinha mais paciência para cuidar de si. Seus fios possuiam um belo tom ruivo natural e costumavam ser muito bem tratados. Fazia coques, tranças, topetes e qualquer outro penteado que soubesse fazer. Adorava inovar. Emagreceu bastante, não chegando nem perto de atingir um estado anoréxico, mas o suficiente para afinar seu rosto que sempre fora redondo. Suas olheiras estavam fundas e detestava suas poucas sardas. Deu de ombro para sua própria imagem no espelho e abriu a gaveta de rémedios, pegando um que acabasse com sua cabeça latejante. Saiu do banheiro e desceu a escada de sua casa indo em direção a cozinha, onde viu Touya tomando café e lendo seu jornal matinal. Ouvindo os passos, ele abaixou o papel, olhando para ela, que o encarou com cara de poucos amigos, desviando seu olhar do dele, indo pegar um copo d'água.

- Dor de cabeça?

- Não enche. - disse antes de tomar o analgésico

- Você me deve 350 yen.

- Vai a merda Touya. Eu não tenho esse dinheiro.

- Arrume um emprego então e me pague. - disse voltando a olhar para o jornal

- Quem sabe nos seus sonhos. - respondeu irrônica

- Se você tem dinheiro para gastar em bebidas, porque não pode ter para me devolver o que gastei com você? Aliás, não acha que já que você odeia tanto a fonte do seu dinheiro você não deveria mesmo trabalhar? - Sakura puxou o jornal de Touya e olhou nos olhos

- Esse dinheiro que eu recebo vem da minha mãe. Não é sujo como o de Fujitaka Kinomoto. E pensando bem, eu não quero você jogando na minha cara que pagou minha fiança. Eu vou esfregar esse dinheiro na sua cara. - Touya suspirou

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro. - ele dobrou o jornal e o colocou na mesa - O que eu quero mesmo Sakura é que você pare de se comportar assim. Eu errei, você errou. Não podemos sentar e conversar sobre adultos?

- Não, não podemos.

- Deixe de ser imatura. Amanha você começa na escola e eu espero que seu rendimento escolar não seja arrastado como foi ano passado.

- Já vai começar a me dar bronca? - Sakura falou um pouco mais alto, mas acabou sentando por sentir-se mal

- Eu só quero minha monstrenga de volta. Olha Sakura... - ela o interrompeu

- Eu não quero ouvir nada, Touya.

- Desculpas... por você ter ouvido minha conversa com Kaho.

- É só isso que você tinha pra dizer? - ela começou a se levantar

- Eu não penso aquelas coisas realmente de você

- A boca só fala do que o coração está cheio.

- Você está certa. - ela se virou pra ele

- Pelo menos você só admite.

- Minha boca só fala do que meu coração está cheio e ela só fala sobre dor e amargura, porque é a única coisa que tem aqui dentro. Eu estou destrui minha relação com você, com o homem que eu amo, sem contar minha relação com nosso pai. Eu tenho muita mágoa, muita raiva de todos. Inclusive da mamãe. Isso não significa que eu não te amo.

- Sabe, eu ouvi muito essa palavra durante todos esses anos mas eu acho que vocês não tem noçã da real proporção dela. - ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele - Você sabe o que é amar alguém? Sabe mesmo? Você acha que me ama e que ama o Yukito? Você só ama a si mesmo. Fujitaka só ama a si mesmo. Tomoyo só ama a si mesma. Kimi só ama a si mesma. E, apesar disso, eu sempre ouvi vocês me falarem o quanto me amavam. Mas quando eu precisei, não demonstraram amor. Demonstraram qualquer coisa menos amor. - Sakura falava com tranquilidade - Não adianta querer colar os pedaços do seu bule de porcelada. Ele está visivelmente rachado. Nunca mais vai ser o mesmo.

- Então é isso? Cada um pro seu lado?

- É, é isso Touya.

- Eu não vou mais discutir com você, Sakura. Eu estou cansado.

Sakura se levantou da cadeira e olhou para Touya. Suspirou cansada. O rosto dele também estava abatido, mas estava bem melhor que ela. As olheiras dele representavam essa noite mal dormida, quanto as olheiras dela representavam muitas noites mal dormidas. Começou a caminhar para fora da cozinha, subindo as escadas da casa amarela, entrando em seu quarto. Acendeu um cigarro, pegou seu cinzeiro e se sentou na cama. Deu um trago e deixou que a fumaça saisse lentamente de sua boca. Estava cansada, mas não queria dormir. Olhou então o relógio, eram oito horas da manha. Não havia descansado o suficiente. Para Sakura parecia que quanto mais tarde ela dormia, menos tempo de sono ela conseguia. Morfeu a jogava para fora de seus braços com repulsa, nem ele desejava acolhe-la. Sorriu sarcasticamente com o pensamento. Se tentasse se jogar pela janela será que a morte também a ignoraria, eviando-na para o vazio completo? Passar a eternidade em um quarto quadrado todo branco sem porta. Sem saída. Seria o pior dos castigos. Passar a eternidade com si mesma. Sequer conseguia passar um dia assim. Não conseguia passar um dia sóbria. Precisava se apagar do mundo ao seu redor. Mas principalmente, precisava se desligar de si mesma.

* * *

Em um bairro um pouco mais afastado da praça do Rei Pinguim, em uma casinha branca pequena e simples, porém bem arrumada e com uma bela decoração, um menino estava na cozinha preparando um jantar cujo cheiro chegava nas casas vizinhas enquanto duas meninas estavam no quarto terminando de fazer a unha do pé enquanto conversavam.

- Que cheiro delicioso, Syaoran. - a menina com um coque mal feito falou se colocando ao lado dele, se apoiando na pia

- Obrigado, Akira. Espero que esteja bom também.

- Eu tô morrendo de fome, Xiao. Não dá pra apressar não? - uma menina de cabelos negros disse se apoiando na bancada da cozinha americana

- Como você é gulosa, Meiling. Não é a toa que está tão gorda. - disse com um sorriso discreto que Meiling não pode ver

- Gorda? Eu não sou gorda. Eu malho todo dia, Xiao Lang! Gordo está você! - ela se aproximou dele e apertou a lateral de sua barriga - Isso é uma gordurinha localizada? - apertou o braço dele - E isso? Uma pelanca?

- Meiling - disse Akira rindo - você pode procurar a vontade mas te garanto que não vai achar uma pelanca e nem uma gordura localizada no seu primo.

- E você pare de defendê-lo. - ela colocou a mão na cintura - Afinal, de que lado você está?

- Do lado de quem está fazendo a comida. - os três riram

- Mas vocês são duas desesperadas. Parece que não comem há anos. - mexendo a panela

- Anos não, horas sim. E esse cheiro está divino, Xiao. Ô homem pra cozinhar bem!

- É, Syaoran Li é um partidão. - Akira disse trocando olhares com Meiling

- Parem com isso. Eu só gosto de cozinhar.

- Xiao, querido, se você não fosse meu primo eu casava com você hoje. Você é organizado, cozinha bem, é responsável, bonito... - ela se aproximou do pescoço dele e puxou ar - e é cheiroso.

- É verdade, Syaoran.

- Se eu sou tão bom assim - disse Syaoran desligando o fogo e jogando o pano de prato em cima dos ombros - porque não tem uma fila de mulheres atrás de mim?

- Bom, primeiro porque você não sai de casa a não ser pra ir na escola, trabalhar ou pra algum programa de velho onde você não vai conhecer garotas. E segundo porque as garotas que já mostraram interesse em você eram constantemente ignoradas. Você sempre tinha algo melhor pra fazer.

- Meiling, Akira, vão indo pra sala que eu vou levar o prato de vocês.

- Viu como te tratamos bem nessa casa, Akira?

- Oras, você fala como se fosse maltratada na minha casa. - disse saindo da cozinha atrás de Meiling

Syaoran riu das duas. Meiling sempre arrumava algum momento, alguma desculpa, para dizer que ele precisava de uma namorada. Geralmente quando Akira estava presente. Ele percebia que Meiling tentava empurrar a amiga para ele e essa sempre ficava sem graça com as tentativas nem um pouco discretas da amiga. Mas Akira não era a primeira a passar por isso. Sempre que Meiling conhece alguma menina que ela acha boa o suficiente para ele, ela tentava juntar os dois. Apesar disso, sabia que um lado dela gostava de ter o primo só para si. Era muito grudada com ele, desde pequena. E também, Syaoran não tinha vontade de conhecer ninguém agora. Estava com dezesseis anos, estava no segundo ano, ano que vem prestaria o vestibular e queria muito conseguir entrar uma boa faculdade de economia. Teria que estudar bastante para passar para uma boa faculdade, além de conseguir manter a média na escola e conciliar tudo isso com o trabalho.

Foi até a sala, carregando o prato das duas meninas, que esperavam com muita expectativa a refeição que ia na direção delas. Ele era o cozinheiro oficial da casa, já que Yelan passava o dia inteiro na rua trabalhando e voltava muito cansada e Meiling simplesmente ateava fogo na cozinha todas as vezes que tentava preparar um lanche.

- Bon apetite. - disse com sotaque francês

- Syao, isso está uma delicia. - Akira disse após a primeira garfada - É sério, eu casava com você. - ele riu

- Obrigado. Esperem que agora vou trazer meu prato. - Syaoran caminhou até a cozinha

- Seu primo é um sonho. - Akira sussurrou rapidamente para Meiling, o mais baixo que pode para ele não ouvir

- É, eu sei que ele é seu sonho. - respondeu a morena com um sorriso nos lábios

- Fala baixo, Meiling! - suplicou a amiga

- Oras, que - Meiling parou de falar quando o primo se juntou a elas - fetuccini ao molho funghi divino. Sem duvidas, o melhor que já comi. Você está se aperfeiçoando em massas.

- Ai, mas eu adoro o sushi de enguia que o Syaoran faz.

- É verdade. - Meiling disse com a boca cheia de comida - Eu amo os sushis do Xiao Lang também.

- Um pouco de educação faz bem.

- Eu gosto de falar - ela disse terminando de engolir - tanto quanto gosto de comer. Porque não fazer os dois - deu a boca de comida novamente - juntos?

- Que nojo! - disse a amiga fazendo careta

- Você não pretende comer assim no refeitorio da nossa nova escola não, né? - perguntou para a prima em tom divertido

- Ah, certamente não. Afinal, ela quer fazer amigos. - disse Akira rindo

- Eu estava tão anciosa há alguns dias atrás sabe - disse a morena remexendo no prato - mas agora eu estou preocupada. Será que não vão gostar de mim por eu ser pobre?

- Você não é pobre, Mei. - repreendeu a loira

- Você entendeu.

- É só você saber escolher suas amizades. Não é porque é uma escola com pessoas com alto poder aquisitivo, que todas elas tenham que ser nojentas. - Akira olhou para Syaoran - Não é?

- É sim. - respondeu ele simplesmente

- Para o Xiao Lang é fácil, ele não tem amigos.

- Eu tenho amigos! Eu tinha amigos na escola. - Syaoran olhou para a prima irritado

- Clube de matemática não conta. - disse desdenhando

- Porque não? Seu grupo de lider de torcidas conta. Qual é a diferença?

- Vida social.

- Nós ainda somos humanos, tá? - respondeu antes de terminar seu prato

- É, Mei, eu mesma fiz parte do grupo de matemática. - disse Akira defendendo Syaoran

- Você não conta. Até porque você teve lá seus motivos para entrar no clube.

- Matemática? - o primo perguntou irônico antes de levar seu prato pra cozinha

- Ele não entende mesmo não é? É muito tapado.

- Se você continuar dando tantos spoilers assim uma hora ele vai perceber, sabe. - reclamou Akira

- Como se você não quisesse logo isso.

Meiling levantou com a amiga para levarem seus pratos para a cozinha. Enquanto Meiling lavava a louça, viu pelo canto de olho Akira conversando empolgadamente com seu primo. Ele só podia ser cego. Sua melhor amiga era completamente apaixonada por ele, estava escrito na testa dela. Não entendia como ele podia não sentir nada pela menina, uma mera atração que fosse. Era uma loira, um pouco mais alta que Meiling, com belos olhos verde claro, sempre alegre, sempre presente. Não era possivel que ela não fizesse o tipo dele. Aliás, não sabia se o primo tinha um tipo. Ele nunca havia chamado menina nenhuma para sair. Não sabia se ele nunca tinha tido interesse, ou se simplesmente era tímido demais. Ele não falava com ela sobre esse assunto. Sempre que Meiling tentava sondá-lo, ele escapulia de algum jeito.

A morena terminou de lavar a louça, enxugou a mão e juntou-se aos dois futuros pombinhos. Falavam sobre o trabalho de Syaoran na lanchonete, sobre o primeiro dia de aula e trivialidades. Yelan chegou em casa um tempo depois e deixou os jovens sozinhos assistindo filme. Após o termino do filme, os três ainda ficaram na sala conversando. Syaoran foi dormir, para acordar bem descansado para o primeiro dia de aula. Meiling e Akira foram para o quarto conversarem um pouco mais. O assunto no quarto era o mais esperado pela loira a noite inteira: Syaoran Li.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Meiling. Eu vou comendo pelas beiradas, esperando um momento certo para fazer algo, mas seu primo nunca me dá nenhuma abertura. - Akira possuia uma tristeza no olhar

- Xiao Lang é uma aberração social. - Meiling disse irritada - Ele não sabe reconhecer os sinais óbvios, ou até mesmo fazer amigos. - ela pegou nas mãos da amiga - Você ainda tem essa vantagem. Você tem acesso a um Xiao brincalhão e divertido. Você conhece ele de verdade. Ninguém mais, tirando nós, o conhecemos desse jeito. Ele não permite que as pessoas o conheçam.

- Ele é tão maravilhoso, Mei, eu não acho que ele tenha idéia do quanto. - disse se derretendo - Eu queria que ele parasse de se depreciar, de sempre achar que estamos exagerando quando levantamos uma qualidade dele.

- Ele é modesto demais. Mas é verdade, não existem muitos rapazes como ele.

- Eu só tenho amor pra dar pra ele. - Akira começou a chorar e Meiling a abraçou

- Ah, amiga, por favor. Eu não quero te ver assim, nem mesmo por ele. - Meiling se afastou da amiga - Olha pra mim. Vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou te ajudar a ficar com ele. Tá? Nada está perdido. Você fala as vezes como se você não consegui-lo logo alguém vai aparecer para roubá-lo.

- Mas Mei - ela enxugou as lágrimas - por mais que Syaoran seja um cara difícil de se abrir com as pessoas, ele é um rapaz extremamente bonito. É claro que meninas vão dar em cima dele. E eu não quero isso.

- Então vamos começar a entrar em ação. - Meiling sorriu

- Em ação?

- Não se preocupe, Akira, deixa comigo.

* * *

  
Bom, capítulo dois aqui. Espero que tenham gostado. Sexta que vem eu posto o próximo.

Boa semana pra todos.

Beijos,

Hell


	4. Capítulo Três

**Disclaimer****: **Card Captors Sakura não pertence a mim e sim ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Três**

Nadeshiko sorria. Ela e sua filha estavam sentadas em uma enorme toalha quadriculada, debaixo a sombra de uma enorme cerejeira. Havia uma cesta de piquenique no meio da toalha, de onde Nadeshiko tirava diversas guloseimas. Era um belo dia de sol. Uma brisa suave soprava e balançava levemente o pano e seus vestidos de verão. Sakura observava uma expressão serena no rosto de sua mãe, como há muito tempo não via. Ela estava feliz. Feliz por estarem as duas ali, sozinhas, aproveitando uma manhã, longe de todos os problemas, longe de toda dor. Porque todos os dias não poderiam ser assim? Porque todos os dias Sakura não podia ficar ao lado de sua mãe. Ela era linda. Com seus cabelos que iam até a cintura em um penteado meio preso, seu vestido favorito, um branco florido tomara-que-caia que Fujitaka costumava brincar que em breve sairia sozinho pela rua, por já conhecer todos os cantos de Tomoeda. Nadeshiko possuia uma beleza que era incomparável. Sakura nunca tinha visto mulher mais linda que sua mãe. Nos grandes olhos verdes era que Sakura se identificava com sua mãe. Sua visão do mundo era a mesma que Nadeshiko e toda vez que se olhava no espelho era como se olhasse nos olhos dela.

Sakura esticou sua mão levemente e tocou de leve o rosto de sua mãe. Nadeshiko sorriu ao toque carinhoso de sua filha, e colocou sua mão em cima da de sua filha. Sentia falta da mãe. Não conseguia se lembrar o porque de não passarem mais tempo juntas. Lembrava-se que antigamente viviam fazendo piquiniques, até mesmo no quintal de sua casa. Eram muito próximas, Nadeshiko passava muito tempo com ela, brincando de cabaninha, tentando acertar em alguma receita na cozinha, levando a filha para o Parque do Rei Pinguim e colocando-na para dormir. Mas Sakura sentia um aperto no coração. Porque Nadeshiko estava tão distante? Porque sua mãe foi embora?

O tempo ensolarado, de repente, foi se escurecendo e as nuvens brancas e o céu azul se transformaram em grandes nuvens cinzas. Sakura tirou a mão do rosto da mãe, assustada. Um raio caiu do lado de Nadeshiko, fazendo uma grande rachadura no chão. Um grande tremor fez com que o chão se abrisse ainda mais, produzindo um enorme buraco negro se encontrava atrás dela. Sakura se levantou e ajudou a sua mãe a fazer o mesmo, mas antes que ela pudesse segurar sua mão e correr dali, Nadeshiko caiu dentro do buraco. Sakura viu a figura da mãe indo cada vez mais fundo até não enxergar mais nada a não ser escuridão. Ela se jogou no chão, se arrastando para a rachadura, gritando e chorando. Ficou parada encarando o buraco, esperando que de alguma forma fosse vê-la emergindo lá de dentro com seu costumeiro sorriso.

Um som despertou a atenção de Sakura e a fez apertar a sobrancelha tentando descobrir o que era e de onde vinha. Sakura olhou ao redor, quando viu atrás de si uma grande cortina vermelha, que contrastava com todo o cenário em preto e branco a sua volta. Levantou-se e caminhou aos poucos em direção a cortina, onde a música parecia ficar mais alta a cada passo que ela dava. Parou uma expressão confusa no rosto. O som que ouvia era de circo. De repente uma lampada pareceu brilhar em cima de sua cabeça agraciando-na com uma ideia. Deveriam haver pessoas por trás daquela cortina e quem sabe alguem soubesse como trazer Nadeshiko de volta. Sakura correu em direção a cortina e abriu-a, passando para o outro lado.

Estava em cima de um palco, não em um circo, como imaginava. Estava em um teatro. Na plateia, via crianças e adultos olhando atentamente para ela. Antes que conseguisse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, um holofote a iluminou, incomodando seus olhos, colocando seu braço em cima deles para se defender. Quando olhou para baixo foi que pôde perceber que não estava mais usando seu vestido de verão lilás, mas um vestido que outrora poderia ter sido branco, mas que agora estava surrado e rasgado. Ouviu palmas vindo de sua direita e quando olhou para essa direção, viu uma menina vindo em sua direção. Olhos azuis, cabelos pretos em um corte chanel com franja e uma pinta embaixo do olho direito. Ela usava uma enorme cartola vermelha, um paletó também vermelho, com uma blusa branca por baixo e uma gravata borboleta multi-colorida. Estava descalça.

- Senhoras e senhores, lhes apresento a atração principal do nosso show de aberrações. Sakura Kinomoto. - a menina disse apontando para ela, fazendo a plateia rir. Sakura não entendia o porque. A menina prosseguiu. - Eu tomei tudo o que era dela. Eu arranquei dela tudo o que era mais importante. A vida - a menina possuia um brilho no olhar - se encarregou do resto. - ela então soltou uma risada histérica que fez Sakura se assustar.

- Porque você está fazendo isso comigo? - Sakura perguntou desolada

- Porque eu te odeio. Eu quero você morta. Morta! - a morena gritou.

A menina foi caminhando em direção a Sakura, encurralando-na até a beira do palco. A plateia cantava "morta", animada. A menina se aproximou bastante de Sakura e encostou a mão em seu rosto. Sakura fechou os olhos.

- Eu vou te deixar escolher, Sakura. Como você prefere morrer? - Sakura abriu os olhos - Quer que eu te empurre ou quer se jogar daqui? Como vai ser? Quer morrer como sua mãe? - os olhos recem abertos se arregalaram

- Minha mãe não está morta.

- Claro que está. Ela se jogou naquele buraco. - Sakura balançava a cabeça confusa

- Não. Me ajuda, por favor. - ela se jogou no chão - Eu sei que alguém pode me ajudar a achá-la. Ela nunca me abandonaria assim. - Sakura encarou a menina com esperança - O coelho branco! Ele acha pessoas! Se você me disser onde ele está talvez ele possa... - a menina a interrompeu

- Não seja ridícula. O coelho branco não encontra pessoas mortas. - ela puxou Sakura pelo braço para mais perto de si e com a outra mão jogou sua cartola para longe - E nem ajuda pessoas mortas.

Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos antes de ser lançada para fora do palco e caindo em um buraco interminavel.

Sakura acordou assustada, sentando repentinamente na cama. Estava arrepiada e seu corpo tremia. Jogou-se de volta na cama, encarando o teto de seu quarto com a respiração descompassada. Apertou os olhos enquanto lágrimas saiam dele. Virou-se para o lado, abraçando a coberta, seu coração permanecia angustiado. Ouviu o despertador tocar, mas não saiu daquela posição. Não queria se levantar, não queria sair do quarto. A imagem de Nadeshiko com ela fez seu choro se tornar mais desesperado. Sentia falta da mãe, tanta falta. Porque ela se foi justamente quando precisou mais dela? O dever de uma mãe é proteger seu filho mas Nadeshiko não enxergava Sakura. Ela não enxergava ninguém que não fosse a si mesma. Sakura não tinha ninguém, e o fantasma do abandono materno ajudava a tirar a ultima gota se sanidade que possuia.

Sentou-se na cama e bateu no despertador que insistia gritando em seu ouvido. Pegou seu cigarro e acendeu. Deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça de vagar. Ela não tinha prazer nas coisas, apenas seguia com a vida, um dia de cada vez. Sakura se mostrava irritada, sempre irritada, mas não era isso que sentia de verdade, lá no fundo. Sentia-se sozinha, sentia-se triste. E a grande verdade era que permanecer assim parecia a melhor solução. Não queria melhorar, não queria mudar, só queria tentar esquecer tudo, em mergulhos profundos em garrafas e respirando a fumaça tóxica do seu cigarro. Quando tragava a fumaça era o único momento em que se sentia preenchida e o sentimento ia embora logo após tirá-la se seu pulmão.

Levantou-se colocando pela primeira vez em meses o uniforme escolar. Colocou uma meia calça preta e uma meia 5/8 cinza grossa por cima dessa, por causa do frio. Jogou um casaco de moletom por cima da roupa e prendeu seu cabelo olhando no espelho. Encarou seus olhos, verde esmeralda, tais quais o de sua mãe e respirou fundo. Hoje era um dia diferente de todos os outros dias. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente a penteadeira e passou um corretivo embaixo dos olhos para disfarças as olheiras. Hoje ela não poderia sair de qualquer jeito, ela não poderia se mostrar derrotada. Hoje se encontraria depois de meses com _ela_.

Desceu as escadas de casa, com a mochila pendurada no ombro direito. Foi a cozinha e colocou um pouco do café recentemente pronto dentro do copo, colocou açucar e tomou um gole. Logo Rika estaria em sua porta, esperando-na para irem juntas a escola em seu carro. Sakura ignorou quando Touya entrou na cozinha mas respondeu quando este lhe deu bom dia.

- Sakura, antes que você vá embora quero te falar algo. - disse Touya terminando de amarrar a gravata

- Diga.

- Papai me ligou ontem a noite, quando você já estava dormindo.

- E..? - perguntou desinteressada

- Ele vai vir para Tomoeda amanha e quer jantar conosco.

- Pra que?

- Ele não disse. Mas falou que precisa conversar com a gente.

- Eu não vou.

- Não responda agora. Quero que pense sobre o assunto.

- E porque deveria?

- Porque parece que ele tem algo sério a dizer.

- Nada que ele diga me interessa.

- Sakura, você sabe que isso certamente não é um reencontro familiar. Se ele quer nos ver é porque tem algo para anunciar. Não vou te obrigar a ir. Mas pense nisso.

- Tá.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também. Vou pensar. - Sakura ouviu a buzina - É a Rika.

A menina saiu pela porta de casa, deixando o irmão passando a mão pelo cabelo.

* * *

Syaoran acordara mais cedo. Se levantou e foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manha. Estava muito empolgado para o começo das aulas. Ele e Meiling estudavam numa boa escola pública de Tomoeda, mas ele sempre quis conseguir conseguir uma bolsa para alguma das melhores escolas de Tomoeda. Quando ele e a prima conseguiram a bolsa integral na St. Louis, uma escola extremamente tradicional, rigorosa, cara e com uma das melhores educações do país, Syaoran não pode acreditar. Era a grande chance de sua vida. Ter uma boa educação, para passar para a Faculdade de Tóquio, que era a melhor na área de economia no Japão. Não sonhava em ser rico, sua mãe sempre o criou com os pés no chão. Queria ter um bom emprego para ajudar a mãe e economizar para quando encontrasse uma garota poder casar com ela e lhe dar uma boa vida. Era esse o tipo de homem que Syaoran queria ser.

Olhou para a sala, após ouvir um bom dia murmurado. Respondeu sorrindo. Meiling era uma menina extremamente inteligente e com muito potencial, mas se preocupava com ela. Meiling sempre foi de se impressionar com pouca coisa muito fácil. E as pessoas com quem eles teriam que lidar nessa nova escola seriam completamente diferentes das pessoas com quem sempre estiveram habituados a ligar. Meninas fúteis e playboys cretinos. Além de tudo teria que ficar de olho em Meiling para que ela não seguisse caminhos errados. Apesar de implicar com a menina sempre, Syaoran a amava muito. Eram irmãos de criação e junto com sua mãe, era tudo o que ele tinha na vida. Sua função é ser útil para a mãe e ser protetor com a prima-irmã.

- O café da manhã já está pronto? - perguntou entrando na cozinha esfregando os olhos

- Por Buda, Meiling. Nem consegue abrir os olhos e já está perguntando por comida.

- Não quero me atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. Quero comer logo pra me arrumar. Meu estomago está roncando, Xiao Lang.

- Aonde está Akira? - perguntou servindo uma xícara de café para a prima

- Tá se embelezando antes de vir te ver. - disse a menina sorrindo com a xícara em frente a boca

**-** Pois você devia fazer o mesmo. Sabe, eu gostaria de começar o dia vendo coisas agradaveis e não vendo sua cara amassada e, meu Deus, você podia pelo menos fazer um bochecho antes de - Meiling deu um tapa nele o fazendo rir - ai, antes de vir pra cá.

- Você é irritante, Xiao Lang.

- Crianças, são seis horas da manhã. - Yelan chegou a cozinha e deu um beijo nos dois - Não poderiam ser menos hiperativos?

- Desculpa tia. Mas ele - disse apontando para o primo - começou.

- Pare de reclamar dele, Meiling. - o filho riu - E você, pare de implicar com sua prima. Querem ser tratados como adultos, mas parecem ter cinco anos de idade. - ela se sentou na cadeira - Pode colocar um pouco de café para sua mãe, filho?

- Sim, senhora - disse prestativo, indo em direção a garrafa de café.

- Bom dia a todos. - Akira chegou a cozinha com as roupas de dormir ainda, mas de cabelo penteado e preso, o rosto lavado e os dentes escovados

- Bom dia, querida. - disse Yelan pegando na mão da menina

- Estão empolgados para hoje?

- Estou empolgadissima! Separei meu melhor perfume, que comprei com a mesada da tia, e uma maquiagem bem leve para usar de manhã. Só pra não chegar de cara lavada, sabe. - disse fazendo gestos correspondentes ao que dizia

- Se ela fosse tão dedicada assim aos estudos quanto é a moda... - disse deixando o resto da frase no ar

- Olha só Xiao Lang - Meiling colocou uma das mãos na cintura e a outra apontando para ele - eu sou tão inteligente e capaz do que você. Ambos passamos na prova, ambos estudamos que nem uns condenados para isso, ambos estamos dentro.

- Meiling, chega! - Yelan se levantou - Mas não é possivel! Eu acabei de dar uma bronca em vocês não passa nem dois minutos e vocês já estão se atacando novamente.

- Desculpa, tia. - disse a menina abaixando a cabeça

- Xiao Lang, peça desculpas a sua prima.

- O que? - disse ele exaltado - Mas eu não fiz...

- Você está querendo discutir comigo? - disse com autoridade - Peça desculpas.

- Desculpa. - disse meio contrariado

- Agora você, Meiling.

- Desculpa. - disse suspirando

- Bom, se vocês me dão licença agora, vou tomar meu banho. - Yelan levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da cozinha

- Quando eu crescer quero ser Yelan Li. - disse Akira observando admirada a mulher se afastar. Os dois riram. - O que foi?

Após terminarem o café da manha, arrumaram-se apressadamente para não se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula. Akira os acompanhou até o ponto de onibus, esperando com eles, já que sua escola era bem mais perto e ela ainda chegaria cedo na aula. Syaoran e Meiling despediram-se da loira e entraram no onibus, rumo a parte nobre de Tomoeda. Durante o trajeto do onibus, Meiling e Syaoran permaneceram calados, apenas aproveitando observando a movimentação de uma manhã de segunda feira. Saltaram do onibus e caminharam até a escola. Pararam na calçada, olhando para dentro da escola. Possuia um enorme portão na entrada e era toda murada. Uma passagem de pedra dividia o enorme gramado, onde tinham mesas de madeira e bancos por todos os lados. Era tão grande. Passaram pelo primeiro prédio, que era destinado para os alunos do primário, seguiram pela estradinha e passaram pelo segundo prédio, o do ensino fundamental para chegarem no prédio do ensino médio.

A antiga escola deles era bem menor, com dois prédios altos com as salas de aula, uma quadra de esportes e uma sala para palestras. O pátio também não era grande e nem bonito como o de St. Louis. Na nova escola havia diversas quadras de esporte, um enorme teatro, onde acontecem não só palestras, como peças e shows de talentos e piscina. O prédio do ensino médio era largo e com uma belissima arquitetura com a coordenação, diretoria, sala da orientadora, sala dos professores e as salas de aula. Meiling fora enviada para a sala 2-B enquanto Syaoran ia para a 2-A. Tentariam mais tarde se mudar para a mesma sala após o término das aulas.

- Bom - disse parando em frente a sala - Aqui fica você. Tá nervosa?

- Lógico que estou, Xiao. - respondeu nervosa - Olhe essas meninas. A pele delas é perfeita, elas vem para a escola usando bolsas de marca e cheirando a Allure.

- Você vai se dar bem. - ele sorriu colocando a mão no braço da prima, fazendo um singelo carinho.

- Assim espero. - ela o abraçou - Boa aula, primo.

- Boa aula, prima. - disse retribuindo o abraço e depois depositando um beijo em sua testa - Nos vemos no intervalo na entrada aqui na porta da sua sala, okay? - ela concordou com a cabeça

Meiling entrou na sala e Syaoran seguiu para a sua.

* * *

Rika estacionou o carro do lado de fora da escola, desligou o som do rádio e saiu do carro com Sakura. Passaram pelos velhos portões e seguiram o longo caminho de pedra até o prédio delas. Olhares curiosos e cheios de malícia pairavam sob as duas, cochichos entre os grupinhos de meninas espalhados pelo caminho.

- Me olham como se eu fosse uma alienigena.

- E você se importa? - perguntou Rika com uma sobrancelha levantada

- Não. É só que... o quão influenciavel pode ser o ser humano? Principalmente essas garotas ricas e mimadas. Quanta influência ela tem?

- Sakura - a amiga parou em frente a ela - esse é um novo ano. Muitas coisas aconteceram. Mas isso não pode mais te atingir. Você não é a mesma menina de antes. Você é forte, você segue em frente. É isso que estamos fazendo aqui.

- Eu sei. - Sakura olhou ao redor - Eu só tenho nojo desse lugar.

- Só mais dois anos e você não precisará mais lidar com ninguém.

- Isso foi uma tentativa de me motivar? - Rika riu

- Eu só estou dizendo é que o pior já passou. Você é outra pessoa hoje em dia. - Rika ficou séria - A Kimi não vai mais fazer com você o que ela fez ano passado.

- Ano novo, vida nova.

- É isso ai. - Rika vibrou e voltou a andar, acompanhada pela amiga - Agora voltando ao seu pai. Sakura, você faz ou não o que eu te digo - disse subindo a escada - Mas eu acho que você deveria ir. Porque vai que ele fala algo que você não concorda e depois não tem nem como contestar? Você precisa saber o que é.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas só de ter que olhar pra ele...

- Eu sei que é difícil ter que lidar com Fujitaka, mas você tem que tentar.

- Você está certa, Rika. Sempre está.

- É, eu sei. - as duas riram

Sakura e Rika pararam de andar e de rir quando viram, parada uma menina parada no corredor que conversava animadamente com as amigas. Ela parou de falar quando apontaram em direção as duas. Ela sorriu. Sakura caminhou devagar em direção a menina, parando em frente a ela. A rodinha se abriu e Rika colocou a mão no ombro de Sakura.

- Vamos para a sala. - disse encarando a menina

- Ora, Rika, deixe de ser super protetora. Fazem alguns meses que eu não vejo a Sakurinha. Quero saber como ela está, o que ela tem feito. - a menina disse sorrindo

- Deixe de ser hipó - Sakura cortou-a

- Deixe Rika.

- Vocês podem nos deixar sozinhas, por favor? - ela disse as meninas que estavam com ela que prontamente viraram-se e foram para outro lugar - Você também, Sassaki.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. - disse irritada

- Rika, tá tudo bem. Vai lá.

- Tem certeza? - Sakura sorriu para a amiga

- Absoluta. - Rika caminhou em direção a porta da sala de aula, mas não entrou

- O que você quer, Rika? - Sakura perguntou cruzando os braços

- Perguntar como você tem estado.

- Ótima. Melhor que nunca. - respondeu com uma falsa sinceridade

- É mesmo?

- Sim. Você me fez um grande favor afastando amizades falsas de mim. Se não fosse por você eu não saberia com quem eu realmente posso contar. - a menina deu um sorriso

- É bom saber que eu fiz uma boa ação.

- Você acha que tirou tudo de mim, mas não é verdade. E tanto você como eu sabemos que eu poderia tirar tudo de você como você pensa que tirou de mim. - o sorriso dela sumiu

- Não brinque comigo, Kinomoto.

Sakura chegou perto da morena e a encarou fundo no olhar. Não vacilaria. Se mostraria forte, mesmo que no fundo olhar para ela lhe fazia lembrar de tudo o que passou por causa dessa que um dia foi uma de suas melhores amigas.

- Eu sou perigosa para você mesmo tendo o olhar de reprovação da escola? Você é tão insegura assim? - perguntou em tom deboche, que irritou a outra

- Você não é forte o suficiente para entrar numa briga comigo.

- O que você acha que conquistou não me enche os olhos. Sua popularidade não me importa. Nunca me importou. Você sabe disso. Nunca ostentei esse título. As pessoas gostavam de mim pois eu era boa com todas elas. Mas você conseguiu me colocar na pior posição social e ascender para minha posição antiga. Mas não se esqueça que quão mais rápido você sobe, mais rápido você desce.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Sakura? - a menina perguntou rosnando

- Isso é um aviso. Não se meta comigo, Kimi. Tudo o que passou eu estou colocando para trás. Não pretendo fazer joguinhos juvenis com você para lutar por um poder que não existe. - as feições de Sakura se tranquilizaram e ela se afastou um pouco da morena - É necessário mais do que você para derrubar Sakura Kinomoto.

Kimi olhou com raiva para Sakura mas depois suas feições se suavizaram, formando um sorriso irônico no canto a boca.

- Acho que nossa conversa termina aqui.

- Acho que sim. - concordou Sakura

- Um bom ano letivo para você. - ela disse com um sorriso

- Para você também.

Sakura se afastou e caminhou em direção a Rika que observava preocupada a conversa das duas. Entraram na sala. Kimi continuou olhando com raiva para a porta.

- Kimi? - uma menina loira se aproximou cautelosamente da morena

- Acho que a Kinomoto ainda não aprendeu sua lição. - disse com um olhar diabólico que assustou a menina ao seu lado - Anda, vamos para a sala.

* * *

Olá a todos!

Eu deveria ter postado esse capítulo sexta passada, mas foi uma semana muito enrolada e eu mal tive tempo de sentar aqui. Então, estou postando aqui o capítulo três. Semana que vem eu posto o quatro. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews, por favor.

Beijos,

Hell


	5. Capítulo Quatro

**Disclaimer****: **Card Captors Sakura não pertence a mim e sim ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP.

**Capítulo Quatro**

Sakura suspirou ao se olhar no espelho. A idéia de ver Fujitaka a irritava demais. Fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que o vira e estava muito bom daquele jeito. Não fazia ideia de como gostaria de ir. Usava um conjunto de calcinha e sutian pretos e olhava as roupas jogadas na cama. Pegou um vestido preto de manga 3/4, largo porém curto, colocou um colar com um pingente de coroa e completou o visual com uma bota preta. A maquiagem era leve, um singelo blush rosa e um lápis de olho preto embaixo e no canto de cima do olho. Saiu de seu quarto com a bolsa nas mãos. Touya a esperava sentado no sofá da sala com uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans cinza escura e um adidas branco e preto. Sakura riu internamente. Era incrivel como ela e o irmão sempre tiveram o dom de escolherem roupas da mesma cor para sair. Mas hoje era mais ironica ainda a cor de suas escolhas... Pareciam mais que estavam de luto.

- Preto é? - Touya levantou-se do sofá e parou em frente a ela, dando uma risada - Vamos chegar atrasados no enterro.

- Então vamos logo. - disse séria

- Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

- Chato. - Touya destravou a porta do carro e Sakura entrou no carona

- Viu a Mizuki? - perguntou colocando o cinto de segurança

- Não. Ela fica no prédio do ensino fundamental, esqueceu? - Touya ligou o carro

- Ah sim, é verdade.

- Você está nervoso, não está?

- Porque a pergunta? - respondeu olhando para a rua

- Porque não é costume seu começar papos furados.

- Não é papo furado.

- Está com medo de ver Fujitaka?

- Não tenho medo dele, mas certamente você está com uma pulga atrás da orelha tanto quanto eu.

- Claro. Não o vemos desde - Sakura parou de falar e Touya olhou brevemente para ela, voltando logo o olhar para a pista, incomodado - bem, há um ano.

- É. Um ano. Passou rápido.

- Só se foi pra você.

Continuaram a viagem em silencio, a não ser pela voz de Frank Sinatra, que saia do som do carro de Touya. Chegaram ao restaurante, desceram do carro e o manobrista encarregou-se de estacioná-lo. Um garçom abriu a porta para que entrassem e dirigiram-se a um senhor que ficava atrás de um balcão.

- Boa noite. Viemos para uma reserva no nome de Fujitaka Kinomoto. - disse Touya

- Ah, sim. O senhor Kinomoto já se encontra na casa. - o senhor fez um gesto para um dos garçons - Ryuji, acompanhe estes jovens a mesa do senhor Kinomoto, por favor.

- Boa noite. É por aqui. - o jovem garçom os guiou até uma mesa, onde Fujitaka se encontrava conversando com o maitre, com a carta de vinhos em mãos.

Sakura e Touya passaram pelo grande salão luxuoso, cheio de mesas de madeira, com pernas belamente esculpidas. O garçom os levou para a parte de fora do restaurante, que tinha uma varanda coberta que tinha vista privilegiada para um belo jardim com um grande chafariz, com luzes coloridas ao redor. O céu estava levemente nublado, sem estrelas. Fujitaka levantou o olhar para os filhos que há tanto tempo não via. Colocou o cardápio em cima da mesa e levantou, se aproximando com muita calma de Touya, sem dizer uma palavra. Chegou perto do filho, deu um sorriso triste e o abraçou, não sendo prontamente correspondido pelo mais velho. Apertou os olhos por trás dos óculos, mas o abraço era folgado. Afastou-se dele e encarou Sakura. A filha o olhava com um ar de superioridade, com seu pequeno nariz empinado. Ele olhava para ela e via Nadeshiko... como era doloroso. Aproximou-se para lhe dar um beijo, mas antes que chegasse perto demais, Sakura estendeu-lhe a mão. Fujitaka encarou sem emoção a mão esdendida da filha, e apertou-a. Sentaram-se a mesa.

- Estava olhando a carta de vinhos antes de chegarem. Tem alguma preferencia?

- Não entendo muito de vinhos, pai. - disse Touya

- Sakura? - Fujitaka encarou a filha enquanto essa bufava, olhando para os lados

- Peça um daqueles vinhos de ocasiões especiais da Sonomi.

Fujitaka chamou o maitre com um gesto, que o antedeu prontamente. Fujitaka indicou o chileno de sua preferencia e o maitre se afastou. Sakura abriu o cardápio que estava em cima da mesa, procurando um prato de sua preferencia. Adorava culinaria internacional, sua mãe havia levado os Kinomotos a todos os tipos de restaurantes possiveis... chineses, brasileiros, tailandeses, peruanos, alemãos... Era uma aficcionada em gastronomia. E havia casado com um cozinheiro de mão cheia. Uma das pouquissimas qualidades que aquele homem de feição sutil possuia. Um garçom apareceu para tomar nota de seus pedidos. Fujitaka pediu uma entrada apoiada pelos filhos e cada um deles pediram pratos de sua escolha. Antes que o graçom se retirasse, Sakura pediu que ele lhe trouxesse um cinzeiro.

- Está fumando, Sakura? - Fujitaka perguntou com uma feição interrogativa

- E dai?

- E dai que até onde eu me lembro detestava cigarro.

- E dai até onde eu me lembro você não sabe nada o que tem acontecido na minha vida no último ano.

- A sede de Nova York estava um caos, eu era necessário lá.

- Você era necessário lá ou sua necessidade era ficar bem longe de Tomoeda? - perguntou Touya. O garçom apareceu trazendo o cinzeiro de Sakura, enquanto ela acendia um cigarro

- Ambos. Eu estava vivendo um período muito tribulado aqui.

- Sim, claro, e nós não. - Sakura disse soltando a fumaça

- Me desculpem. Não vou dizer que não cometi erros, pois eu os cometi. Mas quero conserta-los. Minha atenção será na matriz apartir de agora.

- E Nova York? - perguntou Touya

- Está em boas mãos.

O garçom trouxe o vinho, colocou um pouco na taça de Fujitaka que sacudiu-a levemente, cheirou e provou. Ele então colocou o vinho nas taças de todos, para em seguida encher as outras taças de água com gás. De trás de si, em cima de um carrinho, ele tirou um prato de tartare, a entrada pedida por Fujitaka. Retirou-se. Sakura apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro.

- Mas não vim aqui para falar de negócios. Nos reuniremos depois só nós para falarmos disso, Touya - disse Fujitaka pegando um pouco de tartare e levando a boca

- Então o que quer de nós? - perguntou Sakura

- Vim conversar com vocês. Estou longe há muito tempo. E Sakura não atendia meus telefonemas.

- Porque será? - ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas alto suficiente

- Sakura, você nunca irá me perdoar?

- Nunca. - disse encarando o pai

- Eu quero ter uma boa relação com vocês, quero me reaproximar.

- Você já estava distante de nós há muito tempo, pai. - disse Touya jogando-se para trás na cadeira

- Nunca é tarde demais. Somos uma família, precisamos ficar juntos. - os filhos ficaram calados - Então, Touya, conte-me um pouco sobre como está sua vida. - o filho mais velho suspirou

- Estou dando aula de história para uma turma de ensino médio numa escola.

- Não tem mesmo vontade de trabalhar nas empresas?

- Não é para mim, pai. Eu sou um professor, é isso que eu faço. - Fujitaka pareceu incomodado

- E como vai Yukito?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Acha?

- Não estamos muito bem.

A feição de Touya entristeceu. Não havia tido coragem de conversar com Yukito desde o dia do escandalo de Sakura no telhado. Fujitaka nunca tinha aceitado a relação dos dois. Touya assumiu o romance com o melhor amigo aos vinte anos. Nadeshiko trabalhava como modelo, convivia com muitos homosexuais e não teve problemas com a escolha do filho, até porque Yukito frequentava a casa deles desde quando ambos ainda eram crianças. Durante muito tempo Yukito teve que ficar afastado da casa pois cada vez que Fujitaka o via, enlouquecia. Até hoje o pai torcia o nariz, apesar de não fazer mais objeções. Touya já era um homem feito, formado, que ganhava seu próprio dinheiro, e não devia nada ao pai.

- Bom, é uma pena. - Sakura olhou suspeita para o pai, que passou o olhar para ela

- E você, Sakura?

- Eu?

- O que tem feito? - Sakura rolou os olhos em tédio e deu um gole no copo de vinho

- Nada demais.

- Nada demais? - Touya perguntou irônico

- Recebi uma ligação do delegado falando sobre um incidente no telhado.

- E...?

- Rebeldia também tem limites, Sakura.

- Ah, então agora Fujitaka Kinomoto quer bancar o pai? Pois saiba que é tarde demais.

- Não, não é tarde demais. Estarei me mudando para Tomoeda brevemente e voltaremos a dividir o mesmo teto. - Sakura bufou - Pode bufar o quanto quiser, Sakura. - disse Fujitaka calmo

Sakura permaneceu calada enquanto Fujitaka e Touya conversavam. O garçom retirou o prato da entrada, servindo os pratos principais de cada um. Colocou mais água em seus copos e ertirou-se. Sakura deu uma garfada em seu strogonoff, era o prato favorito de sua mãe neste restaurante.

- Tenho algumas outras coisas um pouco mais sérias que quero tratar com vocês. - Fujitaka largou o garfo e olhou para os filhos

- Tipo o que? - perguntou Touya, cortando sua carne

- Eu - Fujitaka parecia procurar as palavras certas - conheci alguém.

- Alguém? - perguntou Sakura arqueando a sobrancelha

- Sim, uma mulher enquanto estava em Nova York.

- É sério? - perguntou Touya, antes de dar uma garfada

- É sim. Estamos noivos.

- Ela vai vir morar no Japão?

- Vai. - Fujitaka deu uma pausa - Conosco.

- O que? - Sakura perguntou em tom de descrença

- Sim. Não agora, apenas após o casamento. Mas...

- Eu não quero morar com uma outra pessoa. Eu mal quero morar com você. - disse estressada

- Isso não é decisão sua.

- Na verdade é sim. - disse Touya - Não temos noticias suas direito há mais de um ano. Agora, além de querer voltar como se nada jamais tivesse acontecido, ainda quer trazer outra mulher para colocar no lugar da mamãe?

- De forma alguma quero colocar outra mulher no lugar de Nadeshiko.

- Nunca - Sakura bateu a mão na mesa e fechou os olhos com raiva para focá-los de maneira nervosa em Fujitaka - mais repita o nome dela. Você não tem esse direito.

- Não seja mimada, Sakura.

- Mimada? - ela perguntou alto - Você causou a morte dela. Você não merece nem morar naquela casa. Aquela casa era dela.

- Não seja por isso - respondeu em tom de arrogancia - já que uma das minhas metas ao me mudar para cá será vender a casa.

Sakura e Touya arregalaram os olhos, não acreditando no que ouviram.

- O senhor não vai fazer isso. - disse Touya incredulo

- Quem você pensa que é? - Sakura levantou de supetão da cadeira, fazendo as mesas ao redor focarem sua atenção neles

- Sakura, sente-se - disse Fujitaka em tom baixo, porém autoritário

- Eu não obedeço suas ordens, eu nem sei mais quem você é. Minha figura paterna se apagou anos atrás, levando os Kinomoto a um buraco negro. Você não só destruiu a vida da minha mãe, como consequentemente a minha e a de Touya. Você nos quebrou, nos abandonou, e ainda quer que eu te obedeça? - Sakura estava gritando - Vá para o inferno!

Fujitaka levantou-se de sua cadeira e levantou a mão, guiando-a para o rosto de Sakura. A menina fechou os olhos com medo, mas o tapa que esperava não chegou. Ela então abriu os olhos.

- Você não ouse tocar nela. - disse Touya com o pulso do pai em suas mãos - Se você encostar em um fio de cabelo dela, eu esqueço que você é meu pai e que é mais velho e eu mesmo quebro a sua cara.

Touya largou Fujitaka que o observou com desprezo.

- Vai ficar do lado da mini Nadeshiko? - Fujitaka respondeu com raiva

Touya deu um soco no rosto do pai, que o fez cair no chão do restaurante. Sakura estava com a mão na boca, surpresa pela reação do irmão. Os olhos dela encheram-se d'água ao repassar na sua mente a última frase de seu pai. "_Mini Nadeshiko_...". Não se importou com o pai caido, nem com os olhares dos garçons e clientes, pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo pelo restaurante, até encontrar sua saída. Sakura correu alguns metros e parou, apoiando a mão nos joelhos, deixando lágrimas caírem dos seus olhos. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e afastou-se assustada, dando de cara com Touya. O irmão a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou. Sakura socou o peito do irmão, enquanto ele a apertava mais forte. Sakura começou a chorar, segurando a camisa de Touya, casa vez mais forte.

- Eu te odeio. - ela disse num sussurro

- Eu sei.

- Eu odeio ele.

- Eu também.

- Me solta. - ela pediu em tom de súplica e o irmão a libertou de seu abraço. Sakura limpou o rosto e começou a andar pela rua

- Aonde vai? - ouviu a voz de Touya

- Não sei. - respondeu em voz baixa

Sakura foi andando pela noite fresca de Tomoeda. O vento estava forte e balançava as cerejeiras. Sakura andava a favor do vento, como se fosse guiada por ele. O caminho não a importava, não estava indo a lugar algum, queria apenas estar longe de Touya e de Fujitaka. De tudo que a lembrava de quem era, das pessoas que a faziam se sentir mal. Passou por uma loja e olhou seu reflexo na vidraça. Os cabelos longos e os olhos verdes, se parecia mesmo com Nadeshiko. Estaria também agindo como ela? Estaria enlouquecendo? Flashes da mãe passaram em sua cabeça, mas Sakura tratou de tirá-los. Não era culpa dela, nunca foi culpa dela. _Ele _era o problema, a doença que os infectara, que os tornara quem eles eram hoje.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair e Sakura olhou para os céus e abriu os braços, parando no meio da rua, como se agradecesse a Deus por aquele momento. Se permitiu chorar novamente, mas não se sentiu sozinha enquanto os pingos caiam em seu rosto. O céu chorava com ela. Voltou a caminhar, enquanto a chuva aumentava. O vento ficara mais forte e os pingos d'água estavam cada vez mais grossos. O céu devia estar puto com ela. Correu em direção a marquise de uma lanchonete, que tinha um letreiro de luz vermelha. Sakura olhou para dentro do estabelecimento, tinha apenas um casal de namorados tomando um milk-shake e uma senhora terminando o seu lanche. Decidiu entrar.

Sakura cobriu o corpo com os braços, estava frio. Afastou a franja do rosto e sentou-se numa mesa. A decoração era bonita, inspirada nos anos 50 e nos grandes astros hollywoodanos. Podia ver fotos do Elvis e de Marilyn Monroe pendurados na parede vermelha e branca. Um rapaz, aproximadamente de sua idade se aproximou dela, com um bloco de notas na mão e uma toalha branca na outra.

- Boa noite, senhorita. Acho que isso pode ajudá-la em algo. - ele estendeu a toalha a ela que acenou positivamente com a cabeça

- Obrigada. - disse encarando-no. Sakura esfregou os cabelos molhados na toalha, enxugou os braços e o pescoço. Ela estedeu-a para o menino que recusou.

- Fique com ela por enquanto, ajudará a aquece-la. Está uma chuva e tanto lá fora. - Sakura olhou pela grande janela

- É verdade.

- Então, em que posso servi-la? - Sakura encarou o menino

- Me traga um copo de capucchino bem grande e bem quente, - ela desceu o olhar para o crachá do menino - Li.

- Só isso?

- Por enquanto só. - o menino se afastava - Hei! - ele virou-se para ela

- Sim?

- Pode fumar aqui?

- Desculpa, mas não pode.

- Não dá pra quebrar esse galho?

- Esse galho infelizmente não dá. Minha gerente me mata. - a menina suspirou

- Não custa nada tentar.

Syaoran afastou-se da mesa indo ao balcão, entregando o pedido para a outra menina. Voltou a olhar a menina molhada, sentada de costas para ele. Tinha uma feição triste no rosto, mas era tão bonita. Tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto alguma vez, mas não lembrava de onde. Provavelmente dali da lanchonete mesmo, apesar de achar que nunca havia falado com ela. Aproximou-se da menina com o café. Ela estava enrolada na toalha branca.

- Obrigada - ela disse antes de tomar um gole do café - Vocês tem alguma música triste? - ela perguntou, indicando com a cabeça a jukebox colorida no outro canto da lanchonete

- Temos sim.

- Qual é a sua banda favorita? - ela perguntou ao menino

- Uhnn - Syaoran pensou e sorriu sem graça - Radiohead. - ela deu um sorriso de lado

- Serve.

- Não temos Radiohead. É temática, apenas cantores antigos.

- Pegue uma ficha e escolha uma música para mim. Você é fã de Radiohead, eu confio no seu gosto.

Syaoran sorriu e buscou uma ficha no balcão. Foi até a jukebox e começou a passar as bandas. Conhecia aquela seleção de canções da jukebox de uma ponta a outra, havia ajudado sua enrolada chefe a fazê-la. Escolheu uma música clássica de Leonard Cohen, Famous Blue Raincoat. Assim que a música começou a tocar, virou-se em direção a menina, que estava parada encarando seu capucchino. Lembrou-se de onde a conhecia. Caminhou em sua direção.

- Eu conheço você. - ele disse quando estava ao lado dela

- Esse não é o melhor momento para me lançar uma cantada.

- Não é uma cantada. Você é da minha turma. - Sakura encarou-o

- Entro este ano, certo?

- Sim.

- Desculpa, não sou de reparar muito nas coisas. - disse cansada, porém sincera

- Tudo bem. - ele estendeu a mão para ela - Syaoran Li. - ela soltou um meio sorriso

- Sakura Kinomoto.

- Sakura... - ele deixou o nome escapar por seus lábios - É um belo nome.

- Obrigada. Sente-se. - ela disse, apontando para o banco em sua frente - Quer dizer, se não estiver ocupado.

- Estamos quase fechando, não tem muita coisa para fazer. - disse ele sentando-se - Eu não gosto de me intrometer na vida dos outros e, acredite, eu nunca faço isso, mas... você está bem?

- Porque acha que não estaria? - ela perguntou suavemente

- Bem, seu olhar. Sem contar o nariz vermelho e a maquiagem borrada, apesar da chuva ter feito um belo trabalho ai.

- Bem, nunca compre maquiagem para olhos que não seja a prova d'água. - ele riu

- Me lembrarei disso quando precisar de alguma. - ela sorriu para ele - Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Aonde exatamente eu estou?

- Não sabe onde está?

- Eu não estava muito bem admirando o percurso, sabe. Andei demais.

- Estamos a duas quadras da escola.

- Ah, sim, essa é a 50's, não?

- É sim.

- Tomoyo me falava deste lugar. - o olhar de Sakura encheu-se de nostalgia - O milkshake de vocês é mesmo o melhor da área?

- É sim. - ele sorriu

- Um dia eu volto aqui então para prová-lo.

- Você quer que eu a leve em casa? - Sakura o olhou desconfiada - É que ainda está chovendo e pelo que vejo está sem guarda-chuva.

- Tudo bem. - ela suspirou - quanto deu a minha conta?

- Dois yenes. - Sakura abriu a bolsa e jogou umas moedas na mesa

- Com a jukebox?

- Considere aquilo um presente para mim mesmo. Sou um grande fã de Cohen. - Sakura sorriu

- Minha mãe também era. - ele sorriu

- Então, a que horas minha carona larga o trabalho?

- Há quinze minutos atrás.

- Mas o que..? - a menina foi interrompida

- Uma garota toda molhada entrou aqui precisando muito de um capucchino.

- Obrigada. Eu precisava mesmo.

- De nada. Eu só preciso mudar de roupa e já podemos ir.

Sakura concordou e o rapaz sumiu de sua vista, levando a toalha branca que havia emprestado a ela.. A chuva continuava caindo, porém não tão forte como antes. Logo ele voltou vestindo uma calça jeans, um all star preto surrado e uma camisa branca lisa. Sem o uniforme, que consistia de um chapeu ridículo, Sakura pôde perceber o quanto o rapaz era bonito. Ela sorriu levemente.

- Vamos? - ele perguntou

- Sim, claro.

Caminharam até a porta, onde Syaoran abriu o guarda-chuva. Sakura entrou debaixo dele junto com o rapaz.

- Aonde está o seu carro?

- Que carro?

- Você não disse que ia me levar até em casa? - ele sorriu

- Sim, e vou levá-la, mas em momento algum eu disse que seria de carro. - ela sorriu sem graça

- Vamos então de guarda chuva?

- De guarda chuva.

Caminharam até a casa de Sakura, que não era tão longe de lá. Ficaram tão compenetrados em seu papo que sequer perceberam quando parou de chover.

Ai que vergonha! Eu disse que postaria toda sexta feira e não posto nada desde setembro! Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha passado tanto tempo. Não fiquei muito fã desse capítulo, apesar de ter preferido este a primeira versão. Eu tinha empacado na cena do restaurante e nada me tirava de lá. Apesar disso, espero que tenha agradado a vocês. Não farei mais promessas de agora em diante, mas juro que vou TENTAR postar com mais frequencia agora. Nao só por vocês, mas porque realmente preciso me engajar alguma coisa, principalmente se for alguma escrita.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos,

Hell


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Disclaimer****: **Card Captors Sakura não pertence a mim e sim ao maravilhoso grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

**

* * *

**

Sakura acordou sentindo seu corpo pesado, o que era estranho, pois não se lembrava de ter bebido. Começou a tossir bastante a forçando a colocar a mão sobre a boca. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, para procurar o relógio. Estava levemente atrasada para a aula, mas não iria de qualquer maneira, parecia que um carro havia passado por cima dela. Tentou se levantar devagar, sentindo-se fraca. Apoiou-se nas parades, chegando ao banheiro, abriu a primeira gaveta armario. Pegou um termometro de dentro dele e o pôs debaixo do braço. Voltou para o quarto, sentando-se em sua cama. Esperou passar cinco minutos antes de tirá-lo, vendo que estava com 38º de febre. "Ótimo", Sakura pensou, "se já não me bastasse esbarrar com Fujitaka". Sakura voltou ao banheiro e pegou um remédio para diminuir sua febre. Sentia-se um pouco fraca. Começou a caminhar de vagar em direção a porta, abrindo-na, saindo para o corredor da casa. Passou pelo banheiro, cuja porta estava fechada e o chuveiro estava ligado. Não estava muito disposta a ver Touya. Por sorte, na noite anterior, quando chegou em casa com a carona do atencioso garçom Shaoran, Touya já estava em seu quarto. Agora, ainda mais com febre e gripada, ela estava menos disposta ainda a encara-lo e debater sobre qualquer coisa. Desceu as escadas da casa, se dirigindo a cozinha, pegando um copo d'água para tomar o remédio. Sentou-se na cadeira e deitou a cabeça na mesa.

Ouviu o telefone de casa tocar, mas não se mexeu para atende-lo. Estava cansada demais para isso. E quem quer que fosse, certamente não seria para ela. Quem ligaria para ela as oito da manha? Ouviu passos apressados correndo pela escada e o som do telefone cessar. Não ouvia o que Touya falava e sequer tinha interesse, a não ser quando ouviu o irmão dar um grito. Sakura levantou a cabeça apressadamente da mesa, o que a fez sentir-se levemente tonta. Tentou falar algo, mas sua voz saiu demasiadamente rouca para chegar aos ouvidos de Touya. Tentou novamente, ainda com a voz rouca, levantando-se da cadeira e indo até a sala.

- O que houve, Touya? - ele parecia irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos

- Não abra a porta e não chegue perto das janelas. - Touya disse, antes de digitar alguns numeros no telefone e começar a andar em circulos, como fazia quando estava irritado

- Mas por-? - interrompeu a frase quando viu que Touya estava irritado, falando com alguém do outro lado do telefone.

A falta de informação irritou Sakura. Ela aproveitou a distração do irmão e se aproximou devagar da janela, levando levemente a cortina para o lado, para enxergar o jardim. A visão que teve a fez arregalar os olhos e se afastou depressa de lá quando percebeu que havia sido vista. Que porra estava acontecendo ali?

- Você não está entendendo, eu preciso - Touya interrompeu a fala no telefone e dirigiu-se até a irmã - Porra, Sakura, sai de perto daí. - ele puxou Sakura para dentro da cozinha - Não quero que ninguém te veja. - Touya voltou-se para a mulher do telefone - Eu quero falar com ele agora! - o Kinomoto praticamente gritou a frase com a mulher

- O que é aquilo lá fora, Touya?

- O que parece pra você, Sakura? - disse ele sem sequer tapar a boca do telefone

- Tá, mas o que a imprensa está fazendo na frente da nossa casa?

- Espera um pouco Sakura. Olha só, não me interessa com quem ele está em reunião, passe essa ligação pra ele. Mas caramba! Que secretária inútil foi essa que meu pai contratou? - a mulher pareceu responder algo - Mas isso é - ele disse dando enfaze no verbo - algo extremamente importante. A porra da imprensa tá na porta da casa dele, eu tenho certeza que isso é algo que o interessa, pois ele detesta criticas negativas. - ele ficou em silencio novamente - Muito obrigado. Caramba. - Touya respirou fundo e parou de falar.

- E então, Touya? Estou esperando. - perguntou Sakura sentada, Touya sentou-se ao lado dela

- Parece que filmaram nossa briga no restaurante e ela foi parar na internet.

Sakura abriu a boca para falar algo e a fechou novamente. Filhos da puta! Se não estivesse se sentindo mal, não sabe o que seria capaz de fazer. Provavelmente algo para jogar mais lenha na fogueira. Detestava a imprensa, paparazzi, os achava um monte de intrometidos. Não tivera um bom histórico com jornalistas desde a morte de sua mãe, em que eram constantemente perseguidos pela mídia insasiavel atrás de declarações bombásticas e mais informações que eles não estavam dispostos a oferecer. E agora uma briga de família em um restaurante vira alvo da mídia sensacionalista novamente? Detestava ver seus nomes estampados nas bancas de jornais. Caminhou até a sala, sentou-se no sofá e ligou a tv em busca de algo. Achou o que não queria ver.

* * *

Syaoran observou o teto quando acordou. Eram apenas seis e meia. Lembrou-se da menina bonita que havia levado em casa na noite passada e sentiu um sorriso brotar em seu rosto. Não parecia ser uma dessas meninas metidas como as que esperava encontrar nessa escola. Aliás, não parecia nem um pouco preocupada com nada. Se houvesse pegado uma chuva daquelas, Meiling estaria reclamando do estado de seus cabelos, de suas roupas, de como estaria amanha. Uma verdadeira chateação fútil. Sakura não. Aliás, seu nome parecia uma afronta a menina. Seus olhos não representavam a suavidade que deveria vir com alguém que possuia o nome de uma flor, uma flor tão bela e delicada, representante oficial da primavera japonesa; muito pelo contrario, traziam em si um desconforto, uma tristeza, um vazio. Sentiu-se incomodado com isso. Não costumava ser tão cordial com pessoas estranhas, era um verdadeiro anti-social, como diria sua prima, mas tinha um sério complexo com damas em apuros. Riu um pouco ao pensar que aquela menina provavelmente não gostaria de ouvi-lo falando isso sobre ela. Mas a verdade é que não gostava de ver meninas tristes. Ainda mais uma tão linda quanto aquela.

Levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a cozinha. Sua mãe levantaria em breve, por tanto começou a fazer o café para quando acordasse já estivesse na mesa. Colocou a água para ferver enquanto cantarolava rocks dos anos 60. Colocou o pó do café no coador e a água já fervida. Seu café era maravilhoso, como praticamente tudo o que fazia dentro de uma cozinha. Logo que terminou o café, sua mãe chegou na cozinha, envolvida em um hobbie com desenhos tipicos japoneses e depositou um beijo na testa do filho.

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia, mãe. - Yelan sentou-se na cadeira enquanto Syaoran pegava uma xícara para ela - Como foi seu dia ontem?

- Tranquilo. Trabalhei até tarde. - Syaoran pegou alguns ingredientes para fazer um lanche para ele e para a mãe e os levou até a mesa

- Ficou preso lá por causa da chuva? Quando dormi você não havia chegado ainda.

- Na verdade não. - Syaoran encarou a mãe

- O que houve então?

- Dei uma carona a uma menina.

- Carona? - a sobrancelha esquerda de Yelan levantou-se com ar de curiosidade

- Garota? - ouviu a voz da prima surgir na porta da cozinha, em meio a um bocejo - Desde quando você fala com seres do sexo feminino?

- Desde todos os dias. - Meiling bagunçou o cabelo do primo no caminho para a geladeira

- Fale, filho.

- Ela chegou lá na lanchonete toda molhada e eu a acompanhei até a casa dela com o meu guarda chuva.

- Pegou o telefone dela? - perguntou Meiling despreocupada

- Não. - ele olhou para a mãe - Ela é da nossa escola. - Meiling sentou-se ao lado dele

- Sério? Ela é legal? Bonita? Rica? - Yelan sorriu da animação da sobrinha

- Os três.

- Então o que ela estava fazendo falando com você, seu desajustado social? - a gargalhada da senhora Li assustou ambos

- Meiling, o que haveria de errado de uma menina se interessar por Xiao Lang?

- Vocês estão entendendo tudo errado. - Syaoran levantou as mãos, como em defesa - Não houve interesse.

- Houve o que então? - perguntou a prima mastigando um sanduiche

- Ela parecia desolada. Fiquei preocupado com ela, por isso me ofereci para leva-la até em casa.

- Você é o orgulho da mamãe. - Yelan apertou as bochechas de Syaoran

- Mãe! - ele reclamou, massageando as bochechas - Eu não tenho mais dez anos não! - ele se levantou - Com licença, meninas, vou tomar meu banho. - na porta da cozinha ele se virou para as duas - Nada de ficarem falando mal de mim pelas costas.

- Nem um pouquinho? - perguntou a prima rindo, recebendo um sorriso dele antes de sair definitivamente de lá

- Percebeu como ele acordou animado hoje? - perguntou a mais velha

- Será que tem a ver com a menina de ontem?

- Sabe, as vezes meu filho se esquece que a vida não é só estudar, trabalhar e ajudar em casa. É bom ter amigos, conhecer pessoas, ter uma namorada. Queria que ele fosse um pouco mais como você. - a mais velha admitiu

- Eu tento tia, mas ele tem tanta dificuldade em fazer amizades!

- A culpa não é sua, minha querida, eu acho que é minha, na verdade. Eu sempre exigi tanta responsabilidade dele, que acho que as vezes ele tem medo de me desapontar saindo pra se divertir.

- A senhora também cobrou a mesma responsabilidade de mim, tia. E eu não sou como ele. - Yelan tomou o último gole do seu café e se levantou.

- Eu sei, mas você sabe como ele é. Sempre quer tomar os problemas do mundo para si mesmo.

- A senhora criou um filho maravilho. Não é a toa que minha melhor amiga é completamente apaixonada por ele. - Yelan deu um largo sorriso

- Criei, não foi? - ela colocou a mão no ombro da sobrinha - Criei dois filhos maravilhosos. - Meiling sorriu, com os olhos brilhando de emoção. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sua tia se ajoelhou ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu sou muito grata a tudo o que a senhora fez por mim, tia.

- Eu sei, meu anjo. Eu agradeço a Deus todos os dias por ter me dado a oportunidade de te ter em nossas vidas.

Yelan se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Meiling enxugou as lágrimas que desceram de seu rosto e abriu um sorriso.

* * *

Touya continuava caminhando de um lado para o outro enquanto Sakura estava deitada em seu sofá. Depois de muita dificuldade o irmão havia conseguido contactar Fujitaka, para perguntar o que devia fazer. Touya possuia a mesma fobia de imprensa que ela, e assim como a irmã, também não sabia lidar com eles. Depois de ligar para o pai, Touya pediu apoio da polícia para retirar todos aqueles jornalistas de seu jardim. Ele sequer havia conseguido ir trabalhar, ligou para lá explicando a situação e também para a minha escola, falando com a diretora o porque eu também havia faltado. Já eram quase onze horas, quando a polícia chegou, expulsando os jornalistas. Fujitaka, amigo do delegado, havia pedido que uma patrulha ficasse lá, para que a imprensa não voltasse a se amontoar na porta da casa.

Sakura havia passado o resto da manha deitada no sofá, enquanto Touya fazia o almoço. Nunca pensaria que ficaria tão feliz em ver a irmã gripada assim, tinha medo de imaginar ela abrindo a porta e batendo nos fotógrafos e jornalistas que estavam parados na porta de sua casa. Sakura era imprevisivel. Depois de assistir uma matéria na tv, que falava de Nadeshiko, ela havia deitado no sofá e ficou assistindo desenhos calada durante a manhã toda. Nem mesmo quando Touya tirou suas pernas do sofá e se sentou onde elas estavam, colocando-nas em seu colo, a fez reclamar. Ela continuou vidrada em seus desenhos, respondendo o irmão com desinteresse, mas não com ignorancia. Não reclamou quando ele perguntou se podia fazer uma sopa para ela, e se levantou para tomar quando Touya levou o prato para ela.

Terminou de arrumar a cozinha quando a campainha tocou. Franziu a sobrancelha. Se fosse mais um daqueles caras, ele não controlaria os seus nervos. erá Fujitaka? Caminhou lentamente até ela e observou pelo olho mágico que a pessoa do lado de fora era apenas Rika Sassaki. Abriu a porta para a menina, que tinha a aparência preocupada.

- Meu Deus! Tá tudo bem com vocês?

- Tá sim.

- Deixei mil recados de voz para a Sakura. Ela tá aqui, Touya?

- Tá sim. Tá deitada na sala, vendo tv.

- Deitada vendo tv? - perguntou estranhando

- É, entra. - Rika começou a tirar os sapatos - Eu preciso dar uma saída, você pode passar a tarde aqui com ela? Tem almoço na cozinha, você pode esquentar um pouco de comida pra você.

- Tudo bem, Touya.

- Obrigado.

Após Touya sair, Rika foi em direção a sala. Lá viu a amiga deitada, tossindo, enquanto assistia Billy e Mandy. Se aproximou do sofá e ajoelhou-se perto da amiga.

- O que houve?

- Peguei muita chuva ontem. - Rika botou a mão em sua testa - Está um pouco quente.

- A febre abaixou. Já tomei remédio mais cedo e o Touya fez uma sopa para mim.

- Fiquei preocupada. Vi as noticias na internet e você não me atendia. Suspeitei do pior. - Sakura sorriu - Não é pra rir, sua cretina. Me conta, o que houve?

- Você viu o video, certo? - Rika assentiu. - O que há mais para contar?

- Talvez o que não dava para ver nos videos. O que você sentiu. - Sakura sentou-se no sofá e Rika se sentou onde estava apoiada a cabeça da amiga

- Estou realmente mal pra isso. Foi um dia cansativo ontem, acordei me sentindo um lixo e ainda por cima com um monte de jornalista babacas, rodeando nossa casa, como um monte de urubu sobre carniça. - Rika encarou Sakura com curisidade, essa bufou e virou os olhos - Está bem, sua fofoqueira. Ele quer vir morar conosco e vender a casa.

- O que? - Rika perguntou sem acreditar

- Ainda tem mais, quer trazer uma mulher pra morar aqui. Noiva dele.

- Noiva? O que ele anda comendo, merda? - Sakura riria, se seu sangue não tivesse esquentado ao lembrar da conversa.

- Eu preciso de um emprego, preciso me mudar daqui.

- Sakura...

- Não, é sério. Como você espere que eu more com ele se eu sequer consigo lidar com ele num jantar?

- Você não vai conseguir se sustentar assim.

- Prefiro morar nas ruas.

- Não seja dramática, você sabe que pode ficar lá em casa, se você se comportar.

- Ou seja, eu não tenho onde morar. - Rika se ajeitou no sofá e colocou os cabelos para trás

- Olha, Sak, tudo vai dar certo, confie em mim. - Sakura suspirou

- Confiar? Você podia ter tentado pedir algo mais fácil...

* * *

Touya estacionou o carro, mas não saiu dele. Desligou a música que tocava, precisava de silencio para pensar. Era tão difícil fazer isso. Tinha muita dificuldade em pedir desculpas, dessa vez não seria diferente. Mas não havia nada e nem ninguém que poderia lhe trazer a clareza que ele precisava. Não conseguia fazer as coisas direito, raciocinar, estava tudo uma bagunça, e sem ele ao seu lado as coisas conseguiam ser ainda piores. Ele realmente havia afastado tudo o que amava, tudo o que o apoiava, e estava prestes a desabar sem sua base. Precisava de algo que fizesse sentido em sua vida. Necessitava desesperadamente de Yukito.

Abriu a porta de seu carro. Ele não estava errado, mas era tão difícil conviver com Mizuki e Yukito ao mesmo tempo. Seria mentira se dissesse que sua ex professora não mexia com ele até hoje. Começaram a namorar quando ele ainda era mais novo, ficaram um bom tempo juntos, ela era muito mais velha, mulher, experiente, o ensinara lições para uma vida e sempre foi muito calma e paciente. Sabia que a mulher sentia a mesma confusão perto dele e que as vezes era difícil não misturar os sentimentos, mas sempre fora muito sincero com ela sobre isso e sempre respeitou, acima de tudo, seu relacionamento com Yukito. Por mais que Kaho trouxesse essas sensações nostalgicas nele, era o melhor amigo que ele amava de verdade. Era com Yukito que ele se imaginava envelhecendo junto, era ele a pessoa com quem Touya queria estar. Mas o relacionamento que ele possuia com Mizuki, conseguia abalar a inabalavel calma que o namorado possuia. E ao invés de aproximá-los, isso apenas o afastava, levando-no cada vez mais perto da única pessoa que estava ali de ouvidos e braços abertos para ele, a ruiva que o esperava com um chá e um colo quentes.

Apesar de não achar suas ações incorretas, decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer era se afastar por um tempo de Kaho, pelo menos até se resolver com Yukito. Se continuasse naquele ciclo vicioso, perderia o namorado de vez e ele era a última coisa que Touya poderia perder naquele momento. Se afastou do carro e caminhou em direção a casa do amado. Tocou sua campainha e esperou. Ouviu um grito do lado de dentro e, em poucos segundos, a porta se abria. O rapaz o olhou assustado, provavelmente por não esperar vê-lo ali tão cedo por causa de seu tão famoso orgulho, mas logo se recobrou e encarou-lhe com um rosto sério e um olhar duro.

- Yuki, precisamos conversar. - Yukito abriu passagem para ele e estendeu a mão para dentro da casa

- Entre.

Gente, que parto esse capítulo. O pior é que ele seria completamente diferente e hoje eu decidi reescreve-lo e ele terminou assim. A conversa de Touya e Yukito que seria nesse capítulo ficou para o próximo. Apesar de curto e escrito repentinamente, eu espero que tenham gostado. Espero seus reviews! Eles ajudam a dar ânimo a esta tão bloqueada escritora.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijos,

Hell


End file.
